


A new chance

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Announcements, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, New chances, No Smut, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby as something to announce to Gibbs and when he'll know how will he react?





	A new chance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: None  
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS. Though some people need to remember that NCIS isn't CSI: Miami has nothing to do with it.  
> No copyright infringement is intended  
> A/N: this is for wonderful pinkdrama, I hope this will make you feel better. Sorry this is so short though. I swear I donno where this came from, maybe it's because one of my best friends gave birth to her second son today  
> Established relationship.

Abby was walking dreamingly back to her car. It might have not been in their near future, but she was happy with the news she'd gotten from her gynecologist. The NCIS forensic scientist had never really pictured herself as a mom, but now that she knew she would be one, she was surprised and scared, but there was one feeling that overpowered every single one of them, and that feeling was excitement.

Now, she just hoped that the father of this little shrimp that was growing inside of her would pleased with the news as well.

They had been careful and everything, but as everything else in life, nothing was one hundred percent safe.

 _Everything happens for a reason,_ she minded herself. Now all she had to do was to find a funny way to tell him they'd become parents.

As Abby was about to unlock her car, her cell phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she smiled. Then an idea hit her, it was unbelievably simple, but it was a way to tell him too, she wondered though how long it would take him to get the point.

Flipping her cell open, she greeted him.

"Hey dad, how are you doing?" Abby said overly cheerful, waiting for Gibbs to pick up on the meaning of her line. He had to pick it up; there was no way he couldn't understand it. Gibbs had always been fast at understanding the double meaning of stuff Abby said and seeing the way their relationship had taken, there was no reason for her to say that.

"Where are you? Is everything okay? I'm standing here in your lab and the Caff Pow! in my hand here is starting to feel extremely lon..." Gibbs trailed off.

 _Ah! It seemed to have registered!_ Abby thought on the other hand of the phone as she could feel her heartbeat quicken.

This is it! The moment of truth.

"Abby..." Gibbs started slowly in a low voice.

"Yes, Gibbs," Abby replied.

"Did you just greeted me with Hey, dad?" Gibbs asked as his heartbeat started to rise.

"Yeah." Abby said calmly though she was miles from feeling so.

Gibbs swallowed hard at the implication of what she'd just told him might be. They'd been careful, but like she'd once told him, "zero risk" doesn't exist. It could still be that he was jumping to conclusions, maybe she'd just called him that to tease him, though she'd never done that before and why make such a comment in the first place?

 _Slow down Gibbs. You're letting your mind run in every direction, this won't give you any certainty, just ask her,_ he told himself.

Though he couldn't let himself ask her that question directly so instead he asked, "Do this mean you won't drink Caff-Pow! anymore?"

"Yes..." She paused, and then added, "I won't for about nine months."

A silence followed.

As the silence stretched, Abby started to get worried. Maybe he wasn't happy with her being pregnant after all, maybe it wasn't such a good thing. Maybe the fact that he would become a daddy again was hurting him too much, making him think of pain he once felt a long time ago, when he lost the two most precious gifts.

"Say something, please." Abby whispered into her cell phone

"I love you." Gibbs told her in a hoarse, strangled voice.

"I love you, too," Abby told him.

"Where are you?"

"On my way back to NCIS, why?"

"No, no work for us today anymore. I'm gonna put DiNozzo in charge for the rest of the day. Go to the Reflecting Pool, I'll meet you there."

"As you wish. I love you, Gibbs." Abby told him again.

"Me too."

Twenty-eight minutes later, Gibbs and Abby met at the Reflecting Pool, and as they walked toward one another, they were both smiling. They stopped a few inches from each other.

"Hey, daddy." She said softly.

Smiling at her greeting, he said, "Hey mommy."

Gibbs closed the gap between them then and captured her lips with his. The kiss deepened moments later.

Only breaking apart in need for air, they hugged. Abby then felt his breath against her neck then tickling her ear slightly as he told her: "Thank you so much, Abby, thank you for giving me a second chance to be a father. I love you." He whispered.

Pulling back a little to be able to look at him through her teary eyes, she said "Thank you for letting me love you and for loving me back."

Leaning forward she kissed him, but then broke it abruptly. He looked at her questioningly. Abby didn't say a word, she just fumbled through her bag for a few moments, and then smiled as she found the treasure was looking for.

"For you," she said beaming.

Abby handed him, a white pacifier. "Look at the back" she instructed him.

Gibbs turned the small object between his fingers and then smiled as he read the inscription on it:

_My daddy is the best in the world_

At that Gibbs laughed and fetched something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Abby, taking it from him she burst out laughing: "Great minds think alike."

"Huh, huh. Turn it too." Gibbs told her.

Abby turned the pacifier Gibbs had just handed her and read out loud:

_My mommy is the best in the world_

THE END

 


End file.
